sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Spike (Elvis Costello album)
| Length = 63:50 | Label = Warner Bros. Rhino (11 August 2001 Reissue) | Producer = Elvis Costello, Kevin Killen & T-Bone Burnett | Last album = Out of Our Idiot (1987) | This album = Spike (1989) | Next album = Mighty Like a Rose (1991) }} | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = | rev3 = Chicago Tribune | rev3Score = | rev4 = Entertainment Weekly | rev4Score = C+ | rev5 = Los Angeles Times | rev5score = | rev6 = NME | rev6Score = 10/10 | rev7 = Q | rev7Score = | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev9Score = | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10Score = B }} Spike is the 12th studio album by the British rock singer and songwriter Elvis Costello, released on compact disc as Warner Brothers 25848. It was his first album for the label. It peaked at No. 5 on the UK album chart. It also reached No. 32 on the ''Billboard'' 200 thanks to the single and his most notable American hit, "Veronica," which reached No. 19 on the Billboard Hot 100 and No.1 on the US Modern Rock chart. Content In 1987, Costello began writing with Paul McCartney for the latter's Flowers in the Dirt album. They composed a dozen songs together, which showed up on multiple albums by McCartney and Costello.Costello, Elvis. Spike. Rhino Records 8122 72486 2, 2001, liner notes. Two of those songs appear on this album, "Pads, Paws and Claws" and the hit single "Veronica". As his first album for a new label, in his own words Costello had the budget of "a small independent movie," and having in mind the blueprint for five different albums, decided to make all of them. He brought back his foil from King of America, T-Bone Burnett, to facilitate the sessions and produce the album. Studio time was booked in four different locations: Ocean Way in Hollywood; Southland Studios in New Orleans; Windmill Lane Studios in Dublin; and AIR Studios in London. Four different groups of musicians were assembled in each location. Writing credits on the album are given to both Elvis Costello and Declan MacManus, Costello's birth name. The single "Veronica" peaked at No. 31 on the UK singles chart and at No. 19 in America, his best showing ever on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It also reached No.1 on the US Modern Rock chart. "This Town" was also released as a single but missed both of the main singles chart in both nations. An extended play single was also released for "Baby Plays Around," peaking at No. 65 in the UK. The second track, "Let Him Dangle", is a protest song opposing capital punishment, recounting the conviction and execution of Derek Bentley. The seventh track, "Tramp the Dirt Down," is a fiery lament, depicting Costello's anger at the Thatcher government and its effect on Britain's society. In the song, Costello expresses his desire to live long enough to see Margaret Thatcher die and vows, "I'll stand on your grave and tramp the dirt down." "I wish I'd written 'Tramp the Dirt Down'," said singer Natalie Merchant.'Q Questionnaire': Q, January 1994, p154 The song reached No. 79 on the iTunes chart following Thatcher's death in April 2013. In addition, he played this song at Glastonbury 2013 having previously performed it there on the Pyramid Stage in 1987. Lyrics are given in the booklet for the eighth track, "Stalin Malone," but the album recording is an instrumental and does not include vocals. A version with a recitation of the lyrics as poetry appears on the 2001 bonus disc. Release history The album was released initially on compact disc in 1989. As part of the Rhino Records reissue campaign for Costello's back catalogue from Demon/Columbia and Warners, it was re-released in 2001 with 17 additional tracks on a bonus disc. The bonus disc included three tracks with Nick Lowe on bass and Attractions drummer Pete Thomas for use as b-sides, recorded at Wessex Sound Studios after the Spike mixing sessions. Track listing All tracks written by Elvis Costello, except where noted; track timings taken from Rhino 2001 reissue. # "...This Town..." – 4:32 # "Let Him Dangle" – 4:45 # "Deep Dark Truthful Mirror" – 4:07 # "Veronica" (Costello, Paul McCartney) – 3:09 # "God's Comic" – 5:31 # "Chewing Gum" – 3:47 # "Tramp the Dirt Down" – 5:41 # "Stalin Malone" – 4:09 # "Satellite" – 5:45 # "Pads, Paws and Claws" (Costello, McCartney) – 2:56 # "Baby Plays Around" (Costello, Cait O'Riordan) – 2:47 # "Miss Macbeth" – 4:23 # "Any King's Shilling" – 6:07 # "Coal-Train Robberies" – 3:18 # "Last Boat Leaving" – 3:31 2001 bonus disc Tracks 1–12 are solo demo recordings. # "Miss Macbeth" – 3:51 # "...This Town..." – 3:50 # "Deep Dark Truthful Mirror" – 4:07 # "Coal Train Robberies" – 2:52 # "Satellite" – 4:50 # "Pads, Paws and Claws" (Costello, McCartney) – 2:08 # "Let Him Dangle" – 3:39 # "Veronica" (Costello, McCartney) – 3:03 #* b-side to "So Like Candy" single # "Tramp the Dirt Down" – 5:19 # "Baby Plays Around" (Costello, O'Riordan) – 2:42 # "Put Your Big Toe in the Milk of Human Kindness" – 3:17 # "Last Boat Leaving" – 3:29 # "The Ugly Things" (Nick Lowe) – 2:56 #* b-side to "The Other Side of Summer" single # "You're No Good" (Clint Ballard, Jr.) – 2:22 #* b-side to "Veronica" single # "Point of No Return" (Gerry Goffin, Carole King) – 2:34 #* b-side to "Baby Plays Around" single # "The Room Nobody Lives In" (John Sebastian) – 4:46 #* b-side to twelve-inch and CD single of "Veronica" # "Stalin Malone" – 3:12 version with recitation Personnel * Elvis Costello – vocals, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, electric guitar, mandolin, piano, bells, acoustic bass guitar, organ, melodica * T-Bone Burnett – acoustic guitar, bass, national steel guitar * Cait O'Riordan – maracas, bells Dublin * Derek Bell – Irish harp, hammered dulcimer * Frankie Gavin – fiddle * Dónal Lunny – acoustic guitar, bouzouki, electric bouzouki * Davy Spillane – pipe, uilleann pipes, Low whistle * Steve Wickham – fiddle * Christy Moore – bodhran * Pete Thomas – drums New Orleans * Lionel Batiste – bass drum * Gregory Davis – trumpet * Willie Green – drums * Kevin Harris – tenor saxophone * Charles Joseph – trombone * Kirk Joseph – sousaphone * Roger Lewis – baritone saxophone, soprano saxophone * Jenell Marshall – snare drum * Allen Toussaint – grand piano * Efrem Towns – trumpet Hollywood * Michael Blair – glockenspiel, marimba, tambourine, xylophone, bells, timpani, vibraphone, Chinese drums, Oldsmobile hubcap, Parade drum, anvil, whiplash, crash-box, temple bells, snare drum, "magic table", metal pipe, "Martian dog bark" * Ralph Forbes – electric drums, drum programming * Mitchell Froom – organ, harmonium, electric piano, chamberlin, Indian harmonium * Roger McGuinn – twelve-string guitar, Rickenbacker bass guitar * Jim Keltner – tom-toms, snare drum, Chinese cymbal * Jerry Marotta – drums * Buell Neidlinger – cello, double bass * Marc Ribot – banjo, electric guitar, Spanish guitar, sounds * Jerry Scheff – electric bass, double bass, fuzz bass * Benmont Tench – piano, clavinet, spinet, Vox Continental * Tom "T-Bone" Wolk – accordion, bass London * Chrissie Hynde – harmony vocals * Nick Lowe – bass * Paul McCartney – Hofner bass guitar, Rickenbacker bass guitar * Pete Thomas – drums Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Singles Certifications } References Category:Elvis Costello albums Category:1989 albums Category:Albums produced by Elvis Costello Category:Albums produced by T Bone Burnett Category:Baroque pop albums Category:Rhino Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums